


Intertwined

by DR4MATURGY



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, angel au, kinda soulmates au, no beta read im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR4MATURGY/pseuds/DR4MATURGY
Summary: Eichi is Shu's assigned Guardian Angel, but to his misfortune, Eichi has no intention to do his job.





	1. i

_ We are only two souls _

_ So different yet so similar _

_ So distant yet so close _

_ Intertwined to each other by destiny _

Every angel had a job assigned, a reason for being created.

In those jobs there were guardian angels, each assigned a human from earth to look over, to protect and guide through his life.

The rules were simple:

  1. _Don’t ever leave your assigned human on his own._
  2. _Compromise to always try your best at guiding your assigned human’s life in the best direction possible._
  3. _A guardian angel is allowed to develop a friendship with their assigned human, however, it’s strictly forbidden to become romantically attached to them._

_ If any of the above mentioned rules is broken, there will be consequences, for both the guardian angel and their assigned human. _

That was Eichi’s job.

He was made purely and entirely for this, to take care of a human named Shu.

Sadly, not every angel was happy to accomplish their missions.

It could be for different motives, some guardian angels were given extra difficult humans, some weren’t ready for such a difficult task,

But others like Eichi… just didn’t wanted to do their job.

Eichi finds his job extremely boring.

He had to dedicate his whole existence to somebody else? He was not taking any of that bullshit.

He wasn’t like everybody else, like a machine made just for working. He had feelings, he had a mind and his own willpower too. He wanted to live his own life, without depending on anyone, that Shu guy could take care of himself for all he cared, he didn’t really care about the consequences of disobeying the rules either.

Eichi already made up his mind, he was going to rebel, he was not going to follow anyone’s orders.

That’s what he decided the day he was sent down to earth.

The day Shu was born, the same day Eichi was brought into existence too, it was raining, no sign of the sky could be seen, even if it was obviously up there.

Eichi couldn’t see his home.

He was outside the hospital room Shu’s mother was giving birth to; he was supposed to meet him there, the very human he was going to spend his whole life with, but since he wasn’t interested in that, he was ready to leave and let God take care of little Shu Whatever-His-Last-Name-Is, Eichi didn’t even try to remember it.

But as he was turning around from the door he heard a baby’s cry.

Nothing weird about that, all babies cry when they are born. But there was something about this specific cry that Eichi just couldn’t ignore, it was like it was calling for him especially.

It was as if he wasn’t in control of his body anymore, his feet moving by themselves, making their way inside the room.

He opened the door and saw him, he was just an ordinary baby, there was nothing special about him, and definitely no reason to get attached.

That’s what Eichi wanted to think, but there was something on Shu, something that just draws Eichi in, something in his purple eyes and the way he looks at him, as if he could see him despite being invisible to everyone else at that room. Something that didn’t let him leave.

So Eichi stayed close to him, not much, just enough to watch over him without getting involved.

Eichi hated himself for it.

Life passed on and Shu, like any human would, started to grow up.

The guy was eccentric since he was a child, he was obsessed with dolls and barely had any human friend.

Eichi wondered why was he so interested in him, the guy was a total weirdo, he thought it would be better to stay away, not get involved, save himself the trouble.

But he stayed.

He may have even moved a few strings to get the guy a friend, his name was Kuro and this kid wasn’t bothered by any of Shu’s eccentricisms.

It wasn’t easy since his powers are limited down on earth to avoid drawing attention. But he did it anyway, for Shu.

Eichi hated himself for that.

Growing up, Shu didn’t change much from what he was as a child. He still was a total weirdo and his doll obsession didn’t go away (Eichi really hope it would because it freaks him out) and he still didn’t have more than one friend. Eichi was starting to _ seriously _starting to wonder why was he so interested in this guy.

In fact, he wasn’t. If it was up to Eichi he would leave right away, forget about this dumb guy and live his life. But he just _ couldn’t. _

He tried before but everything just turned really bad, he couldn’t stop thinking about the kid, giving him some bad headaches.

Also he just felt really weird, like something was missing, something inside him.

For a while he thought it was just because he got used to watching the guy and he needed to get used to his new life free of him. But the feeling didn’t go away.

After some time of this Eichi just gave up and came back to him, because clearly he couldn’t fight his “destiny” or whatever.

And when he got back he found a very sick Shu being hospitalized.

He didn’t want to think it was his fault, so he didn’t. But when Shu’s condition got better almost immediately after Eichi came back to him he couldn’t stay in his denial that everything that happened was related to his “little break”.

So these were the so called consequences huh? Would they both have died if they spent more time apart from each other?

Who knows, and Eichi definitely didn’t wanted to.

It’s not like he was afraid of death, in fact, death was a concept he was very comfortable since he was born. Eichi was made with the sole purpose of dying someday. He has a task. He accomplishes it. He dies. That was pretty much it.

And he had grown used to it.

The reason he didn’t wanted to die was because he didn’t want Shu to die too. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t care if the guy died on his own, he would be fine with it, but Shu dying _ because _of him was something that bothered Eichi, he didn’t want to be a murdered.

So Eichi decided to stay by Shu’s side for the rest of their lives.

And he hated himself for that.


	2. ii

_ A dance with Lady Destiny _

_ Both of us _

_ Being as lost as we are found _

_ The strongest, unbreakable tie _

_ _

The years passed once again.

Shu finished high school and was studying fashion design in a prestigious university. His doll obsession was fairly reduced to Eichi’s luck except for his prized Mademoiselle. Eichi could deal with that.

Eichi saw Shu do a lot of stuff in his life. He saw him in his best moments and also in his ruin. He saw his brightest side and also his darkest secrets. He saw his eyes shine with happiness and cry the saddest tears too.

What Eichi never thought he’d see was the same image taking place before his eyes. Shu standing in an empty bridge at 5 in the morning, ready to end his own life.

He looked so peaceful, if he wasn’t in the situation he was in right now, Eichi would have thought it was a beautiful view.

What was he supposed to do?

Was this his fault?

Could he have prevented it?

Just what went wrong exactly?

Eichi’s head was spinning with questions, but not a single answer.

Shu didn’t seem like the type of person to contemplate suicide, he wasn’t exactly ordinary, but Eichi never thought this kind of stuff went through Shu’s mind at all. He, of all people, should notice, he was watching him all the time after all, never leaving his side.

But this wasn’t the time to question his life choices, both of their lives are on the line, and Eichi had to make a decision  _ now. _

Should he let him just end it all?

Maybe it was for the best, both of them would be free, from each other, from responsibilities, from a life they didn’t choose…

But Eichi didn’t want that. And if he dares to guess that wasn’t what Shu wanted either.

So he had to stop him.

Now the dilemma was…  _ how? _

Eichi tried all his life to stay away from involving himself with Shu, and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn’t want to be his friend or having any kind of connection extra than what they already have.

But there wasn’t any other way to stop Shu from making this choice then, Eichi didn’t have the power of messing with someone else’s will, so he couldn’t change his mind in any other way but personally.

This was a problem, he could always just never talk to Shu again after this, but what if he tried it again? Eichi showing up again to save him would be suspicious, besides he would know what his face looks like, making it extra hard to hide from him.

But the clock was ticking, and every second he wasn’t doing something death was coming closer and closer.

Fuck it, he couldn’t let him die, not like this.

“Don’t do it!” Eichi screams at the top of his lungs, running towards Shu.

Shu looked at him immediately with a shocked expression on his face, but he didn’t make any effort to move away from the edge of the bridge.

“Please! Don’t jump! You don’t know what you’re doing, I can assure you” Eichi continued in hopes of getting Shu to abandon his plan.

“Why do you even care? It’s not your life that’s on the line anyway, so get lost”

_ Oh if only he knew… _ Eichi thought

“Who are you anyway? I never saw you, so you most probably are someone that’s doing their good action of the day, you can forget it if that’s the case! I’m not changing my mind…”

This guy sure is persistent huh? But Eichi knew this wasn’t going to be easy since the start.

“I’m not trying to play the nice guy act here, believe me, all I’m trying to do is save you from a choice that you can’t take back later. Have you ever thought about all the people you’re going to hurt by doing this?”

“You! You don’t know absolutely anything! Just go home and pretend this never happened, will you do me that favor?”

Well that wasn’t going well at all, he was making things worse and it didn’t seem like anything he could say was going to work.

But he had a goal, and it was saving this guy’s life no matter what it costs, he already was knees deep into this after all.

So he did the only thing that came to his mind at the moment.

He grabbed Shu by his torso and forced him to get away from the edge.

“What are you doing?! Let me go right this instant, you demential bastard!” Shu was screaming and kicking his legs in the air as hard as he could, desperate to break free from Eichi’s grip. It was only natural; he was a stranger for him.

He found the situation almost comical. Eichi’s human body wasn’t exactly strong and he was struggling to keep Shu from escaping. So he had to make him lay on the floor, he on top, to prevent him from getting away.

“Stop it! Let me go immediately! What do you want from me? You… you… perverted idiot!”

Wow, this guy sure has a dirty mouth. It surprised Eichi, he always imagined him like a shy, innocent boy. This was good.

“Hey, hey, I don’t want anything from you except for getting you away from this bridge, understood? You weren’t listening to me so I had to take matters into my own hands. I’ll let you go as long as you promise me you’re not killing yourself now, I’m not asking for much, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah, anything as long as that keeps you away from me for the rest of my life”  _ Hah, funny  _ “…You ruined it anyway” Shu said the last part as a whisper, like he didn’t want Eichi to listen it.

“Okay then big boy, I’m letting you go now, I hope you don’t betray my trust, fufu~”

“You’re gross, did you know that?” Shu said with a sincerely disgusted expression on his face.

Eichi burst into laughs, this guy sure was better than anything Eichi could have imagined it.

“Well, nobody said that to me before, but I’ll make sure to take note of it” Eichi said with a wink “My name is Eichi Tenshouin, and who I have the pleasure to meet here?”

“I wouldn’t say it was a pleasure at all, and I’m not telling you my name”

_ “If only this guy knew he’s making the funniest jokes…”  _ Eichi thought.

“My, how rude of you, I’m the one that just saved your life, you know? Be a little grateful!”

“Well, I didn’t ask you to…” Shu said with an eye roll and an ironic tone “Anyway, if it’ll make you go away, I’m Shu Itsuki”

“Nice to meet you Shu~”

“Yeah whatever, it’s not like I’m gonna see you ever again in my life, so get lost”

“Oh, my dear Shu, I’m afraid this life is full of surprises, fufu~”

And with that, both parted their own ways.

“ _ If this isn’t the weirdest guy on earth, huh?”  _ Shu thought.

There was no turning back now, Shu has seen Eichi’s face so now he can’t sneak around without being recognized. Somehow this didn’t bother him.

He wanted to see Shu again, to get to actually know him.

Eichi hated himself for that.


	3. iii

_ I long for the day that I get to see you again _

_ I count every hour, minute, second… _

_ I may have gone crazy _

_ But if it’s for you, maybe I don’t mind at all _

The next day Shu acted completely normal, like yesterday never happened at all. Weird for someone who tried to end their own life.

This raised some suspicions on Eichi’s mind. Any normal person would be affected after yesterday’s incidents, but Shu was going around doing his daily routine as he always did.

It was already strange enough that he decided to commit suicide out of nowhere, without showing any signs. But now that he was acting like this too.

Something was definitely up with all that, and now that Eichi showed his face to him he had nothing to lose, he was going to find out what was Shu’s deal.

Shu was drinking tea sitting in his usual spot by the window in his favorite coffee shop, it was small and cozy, and it looked like the employees really care about the decorations since it looks impeccable. Definitely Shu’s taste.

Eichi entered the shop, ordered a black tea and went to sit in front of Shu. His expression immediately changed from relaxed to a one of annoyment.

“You. What are you doing here?” Shu said with a tone as if he was about to throw up.

“My, my, Itsuki-kun is this how you greet a friend?” Eichi put on his best innocent smile.

“First, we are not friends, and I don’t think we will ever be. Second, we literally met yesterday, are you following me or something?”

“Of course I am, how else would I end up in the same coffee shop as you just the day after I saved your life?”

“So you’re just admitting it? I could call the police and tell them you’re harassing me, also you didn’t save my life, I wasn’t  _ actually  _ going to jump anyway....” He said the last part with a little blush on his face that he tried to hide, obviously Eichi saw it anyway. As if he was ashamed of his actions.

“Oh weren’t you? Then why were you standing at that bridge, were you hoping a cute guy like me would run to your rescue? You’re a lucky guy then, fufu~”

“Hah, in your dreams, Tenshouin!” 

_ He remembers his name. Interesting. _

“Okay then, since I was honest with you just now and admitted I indeed followed you here, why don’t you tell me the reason you were at that bridge yesterday, we have plenty of time!”

“Are you out of your mind? Why should I tell  **you** , a literal stranger whom I met yesterday, that, huh?”

“ **Because** , I’m the one stranger that was there to see you, have you forgotten?”

“That’s… not a valid reason.”

Shu looked pretty decisive in not tell Eichi. But of course he wasn’t going to give up that easily, he was persistent too.

“Why don’t we make a deal?”

“It depends on what kind of deal.”

“Let’s leave this to Lady Luck, what do you think? Let’s throw a coin, if it’s heads you tell me about what made you try to jump off that bridge, if it’s tails I’ll leave you alone, you’ll never have to hear from me again. So, do you agree?”

Shu stayed silent for a couple of seconds, thinking about if he should accept the deal or not.

“What if I don’t accept the deal?”

“Then I’ll just keep pestering you anyway” Eichi put on the sweetest, obviously fake, smile.

“It seems you give me no option then, at least with the coin I  **have ** the option of not seeing you again.”

Obviously, Eichi had no intention of losing this bet.

“Okay then! Let’s do this, we have to stretch hands, or else it’s not a real bet~”

“Ugh, whatever.” Shu said taking Eichi’s hand.

Shu’s hand was soft. Soft enough to seem a baby’s skin. Eichi would have thought his hand would be rough and full of callosities, since he was always working with his hands making clothes. Shu must take care very delicately of his hands. Would his face be as soft as his hands? It sure seem like that, those rosy cheeks of his…

Eichi’s little daydream about Shu’s soft skin was cut when he ended the handshake.

“Okay then, here goes nothing!” Eichi was about to throw the coin when Shu interrupted him.

“Wait, how do I know you aren’t cheating?”

“Hmm, tell me Itsuki-kun, how do you think I would be able to cheat about throwing a coin huh? I’m literally doing it in front of your own eyes too!”

“Well, how I’m supposed to know?! You may have your tricks…” He was blushing again from embarrassment, how cute.

“Fine, fine, do you want to be the one throwing the coin then? Here you go” Eichi said giving the coin to Shu.

“Non! What if that coin is tricked? I’ll have to use a different one.”

“My, my, Itsuki-kun, how picky that you are~”

“Whatever, I have one here, I’ll use this one instead.”

Poor Shu, no matter how hard he was trying to win this, there was no way he would. Eichi was lucky by nature, as all angels were, he was graced by God after all.

Eichi closed his eyes waiting for the already known result, but when he opened his eyes…

“Kakaka, looks like that confidence of yours went straight to the trash can huh, Tenshouin?”

How cruel that it was destiny. If he didn’t think that God hates him before, now he knows for sure.

“Well Itsuki-kun, looks like you won fair and square, congrats, congrats!” Eichi clapped his hands along his regards.

“Yes, yes. Now, if you must…” Shu made a gesture with his hand as to inviting Eichi to leave his table.

“Oh no, no, no Itsuki-kun, I’m not leaving anywhere~ Did you really think it would be that easy to get of rid of me? My, how fool of you, fufu.”

“What?! But we made a deal! And you were the one to propose it in the first place! Are you really going to go against your own word now? How despicable of you, just as I thought, you really are trash.” Shu crossed his arms making his best expression of disgust. Eichi thought it was adorable.

“Hmm, it seems that you have misunderstand me, the deal was that if you win, I would stop bothering you about  _ that _ subject, not that I would stop talking to you.”

“That’s not what you said! Your words where, and I quote  _ ‘If you win, I’ll leave you alone, you’ll never have to hear from me again’ _ Don’t come at me now and tell that doesn’t mean what I thought It was!”

“Well, maybe next time you should actually make sure of what are you agreeing on before making a deal, my dear Itsuki. Besides, you actually won, and I won’t be annoying you to tell me anything anymore, shouldn’t you be pleased? Man, you’re so hard to please, aren’t you Itsuki-kun?” Eichi looked at Shu with a devilish grin on his face.

He enjoys bothering Shu, he makes those expressions of shock every time and Eichi thinks they’re hilariously adorable.

Everything about Shu makes Eichi curious, he wants to draw every reaction out of him, he wants to see all of him, the nice and the ugly equally. He was aware Shu dislikes him by now, but he can make him like him eventually. 

Actually, it’s good that he does hate him, this way he can feel this sensation first hand, one that he wouldn’t be able to if he had liked him right away.

“Do I really have no escape from you? How bothersome…  **Why are you so invested in spending time with me anyway? ** It’s not like you need to do that, so what’s your deal then?”

Eichi thought about that for a while.

Why, indeed.

Why did he suddenly wanted to spend time with Shu, when just a day ago he was so determined to never speak to him in his life.

He thought about it really hard

and then

“Ah, that’s really simple to answer Itsuki-kun. It’s because I’m interested in you, since that day… my mind couldn’t rest from thinking about you, you see, so all I want is get to know you, become friends. Is that really much to ask from you… Shu?” Eichi tried his best to sound sincere, to convince Shu. Only that he wasn’t acting at all.

This is it.

Eichi didn’t want to accept the fact that he wanted to get close to Shu until he had to say it to him.

_ That day _

Obviously, he didn’t meant the day he saw Shu at the bridge, but the day they met for the first time.

_ The day both of them were born. _

Eichi tried his best to neglect his true feelings.

_ “I don’t care about him! This whole made up bond is stupid! I should leave him to die!” _

_ Those were all lies. _

He actually felt curiosity from the very first start.

It’s just that…

he was scared…

What if he couldn’t help Shu when he needed him the most?

If he failed in his duty to protect Shu… he would never forgive himself.

So he stayed away.

He tried his best, but to no avail.

_ The bond between the two was just too strong. _

And Eichi gave up fighting it when he saved Shu yesterday at the bridge.

He wants to stop fighting his real feelings, and get close to Shu, no matter what.

“So what do you say, Itsuki-kun? Would you let me try and be your friend?”

Shu examined Eichi’s face a long while, like he was trying to see his soul.

And then

“No.”


	4. iv

_ No matter how many times _

_ I’ll keep fighting _

_ And then you’ll see it too _

_ The one thing we have to embrace _

“No? What do you mean, you must see I don’t have any ill intention towards you, I’ll prove it! Give me a task, anything and you’ll see!”

“No… I don’t need to do that, I can see that you don’t mean any harm towards me.”

“Ah, then surely you must give me a chance to know you, right?”

“No… because the lack of something that makes you suspicious… It’s what makes you suspicious in the first place.”

“Hmm, I’m afraid I’m not following you.”

“Think about it, surely you must already know. If I have no motive to suspect you, then that only makes you more untrustable… Why would a guy like you suddenly appear yesterday when I was contemplating suicide, then try to save me, and if it wasn’t over yet, appear at the same coffee shop as me, trying to befriend me? Even you have to acknowledge It’s weird!”

He was right.

How would Eichi possibly explain all that without giving away his real identity.

Shu wouldn’t believe it was all a coincidence, he was too smart for that.

And even if he did give away his role, was there any chance Shu would believe something like that?  _ right? _

It seem like there wasn’t a way out of this.

Eichi wouldn’t give up that easily, of course.

But he’ll have to trust Shu for this one.

“Very well Itsuki-kun, there’s a way I can show you that you do not actually have a reason, but for me to do that… ahaha…”

“What is it? Don’t suddenly stop talking in the middle of a sentence. Don’t you have any manners?”

“You see, it’s a bit tricky but, for you to trust me.... you have to trust me and come with me to a place where we’re just the two of us.”

“... You are kidding with me right now, aren’t you? You can’t possibly be serious.”

“I’m afraid I’m not, Itsuki-kun, fufu~ I need to show you proof of what I’m going to tell you, or else you won’t believe me.”

“What kind of insanity will you say that there’s the need of proof to back up your words? And just what kind of proof is that, that you can’t let anyone else see?”

“It’s nothing dangerous, that I can promise, but I really can’t let other people see. I’m not trying to trick you, look me in the eye, just like you did a while ago, you’ll see that I’m not lying.”

Shu did just as Eichi asked. He examined his face a long while, even longer than last time.

And then

“Fine, if we have to go to somewhere where it’s just the two of us, then I guess the best option is my own house, there I can take precautions even if what you said it’s a trap.”

“Oh my, Itsuki-kun, we just met a day ago and still, you’re already inviting me to your house? My, my, how bold that you ended up being, fufu~”

“Silence! Such stupidity leaving your mouth! Shut it down before I change my mind!”

“Understood!” Eichi made a gesture with his hand, like he was soldier, just to tease Shu a little more.

“Hmp, just follow me, let’s go before I leave you here and never see you again.”

“Ah, you know Itsuki-kun, that wouldn’t matter anyway,  **we’ll always find our way to each other again, after all!** ”

“Sure, whatever you say, Tenshouin.” Shu just let him be, he knew by now that there was no use fighting against the blonde.

  
  


They got to Shu’s house, the road there was mostly silent besides a few jokes from Eichi’s part and some grumps from Shu’s.

“What a nice house that you have Itsuki-kun! your parents must be really rich huh?”

“Hmm, I guess they do better economically than most people in society. But we’re not here to discuss my family’s monetary situation. Now, start talking, I want to hear what you have to say.”

“Straight to the point I see! Very well, hear me out Shu, because what I’m going to say it’s the absolute truth, I’m not trying to deceive you. Obviously I will present the proof I mentioned earlier, but first listen.”

“I’m all ears. And if you could refrain from using my first name I would be glad.”

“Alright, no use extending this longer…

Itsuki-kun, I’m…

_ your Guardian Angel, fufu~” _

Shu’s expression went blank for a little and then,

He put on an expression of absolute anger, disbelief and  _ disappointment? _

“How… can you expect me to believe such outrageous thing you’re saying right now?! And with a smile too! You made me bring you here for nothing?! What do you take me for?!”

“Ah, just as expected, I knew you wouldn’t believe something like that just with me saying it, so that’s why  **I have to show you** .”

And that’s when a light blinded Shu’s eyes.

He couldn’t see anything, he started to panic, but just when he was about to run somewhere else, away from Tenshouin…

He saw him.

Standing there, surely it was the same guy as before

They had the same eyes, same hair, same body.

But, now 

_ a shining, golden halo was adorning the top of his head, _

_ a pair of wings emanating from his back, _

_ accompanied with a light, not as strong as the one that just blinded him, coming out of him too, like an aura. _

Shu couldn’t believe his eyes.

No, surely that Tenshouin guy had drug him and now he was hallucinating, that’s the only explanation for this, right?

“Itsuki-kun, I know what you’re thinking, but I can assure you, this is real, and you’re in all your senses too.”

But that couldn’t be

How such a thing could be real?

Surely it was a trap.

He had it all prepared it to play a dirty trick on him.

Those couldn’t be real wings.

Shu went to see Eichi’s back where the wings were coming from, only to see

two big tears in Eichi’s clothes, and the wings indeed coming out of his skin.

Shu tried touching Eichi’s skin, 

He was shocked, since the wings where connected to his skin after all, and it didn’t seem like they were just glued up. It wasn’t something that couldn’t have been done without some sort of surgery, and Eichi didn’t seem like he could be able to hide such enormous things under his clothes without being noticed.

But Shu isn’t going to believe all this crap just with that.

The… the halo.

Shu tried taking it of from its place floating above Eichi’s head,  _ but he couldn’t _

No matter how hard he’d pull, it just wouldn’t come off.

But then that would mean…

No, that couldn’t be real, it just didn’t make any sense…  _ an angel?  _ Don’t be ridiculous!

“I’m afraid that this is the truth, Itsuki-kun, now you see why I couldn’t let other people see this proof! It would have blown off my whole cover off!”

“But… that can’t be! Angels are real? No…”

“Of course they are, silly! Just watch me! I’m the living proof! And not just any angel, I’m your own, special, Guardian Angel! How about that?”

“But if angels really do exist… why don’t they reveal themselves to humans?”

“Hmm, I thought that you would realize that yourself, you must be pretty shocked, Itsuki-kun. Obviously, the answer is: because it would be dangerous for both parts! Just imagine it, people would want to do any kind of thing to us angels, and us wouldn’t just let them do as you humans wish, so we would attack back… ah, just imagine what kind of massacre that would end up in.”

“That… actually makes sense. But if it’s that dangerous, then, why are you showing yourself to me?”

“Ah that’s an easy question! Because I trust you, of course!”

“Trust me? We haven’t even met for a day, how are you so sure?”

“Ah, you are wrong there, you see, Itsuki-kun we have known each other since we were born.”

“That’s a lie, I never saw you in my life!”

“Indeed, you never did, except the day of your birth, you never saw me until now.”

“How is that possible then, if you’re saying we know each other since always, it doesn’t make sense.”

“Fufu, I hid from you, of course.”

“Hide from me? Why is that? Aren’t you supposed to protect me, as a Guardian Angel?”

“You see, our duty as Guardians is to protect our assigned humans from evil, but that doesn’t mean we have to actually accomplish it, you see. I was stubborn, and didn’t wanted to get involved with you at all, I even was ready to let you die too, of course that would have killed me too, since our lives depends on the other.”

“Let me die?! Our lives are… connected?”

It was way too much information thrown at Shu at a short amount of time, he needed to process it.

“But then.... you saved me at the bridge, right? Even if I didn’t actually intended to kill myself, you wouldn’t have known that. So that means…”

“I had to choose… whether to let you end our lives, or give away my intention of never get involved with you. I wanted to let you do it, end it all, but something inside of me didn’t let me. So that’s when I knew, our bond is a lot stronger than what I have initially thought, and then, I want to give it a try, something as strong as that bond… it can’t be for nothing.”

“I see… to go through such extent… just because you want to give our bond a try.”

“That’s right, Shu. I have no ulterior motive, and I want you to trust me, that’s why I even showed you the real me. All I ask is… a chance, to get to know you.”

Eichi looked so sincere.

In fact, Shu always felt that something was missing inside of him.

Could it be? 

That what he was missing

Was a person?

Without him in his life, his heart felt empty, he was always looking for something to fill it, but with no avail, he had given up.

That was why, he was there, at the bridge

A life without a motive to live for, Shu felt like it was worthless living.

But now Eichi was here.

Could it be him, the one to fill that gap in his life?

“Alright then, I’ll give you a chance, show me that you are worthy of me, and I’ll think about befriend you then.”

“Fufufu, Shu, how glad I am that you finally let me in!”

“I said I would think about it, we’re not friends yet, Tenshouin, you have to earn that right.”

“Yes, yes, I see, being Itsuki Shu’s friend sure is a privilege only few have.”

“Are, you trying to say I don’t have friends?”

“My, I never implied something like that, but just so you know, I did watched over you your whole life, fufu~”

“So you ARE insulting me after all!”

“Ahaha Itsuki-kun, you’re funny! Very well, I’ll leave you be, I’m sure you need to rest now. I’ll be seeing you around then.”

And with that Eichi left the house, going who knows where.

He was right, Shu indeed needed to rest, so he went to his bed immediately, his head wouldn’t stop going over and over again to the conversation they just had, it was just too much to take in.

But when he finally managed to sleep, a certain blonde was there in his dreams the whole night.

How annoying.

But at least, he managed to get a night without any nightmare, so for once, Shu slept in peace.


	5. v

_ And someday you’ll realize _

_ That we were made for each other _

_ But as day shouldn’t meet with the night _

_ We must remain apart _

It’s been a while since that day.

A year, to be exact.

Their relationship have improved greatly.

Eichi still was a nuisance to Shu sometimes, but he enjoyed his company nonetheless.

The thing was,

Maybe Shu enjoyed Eichi’s company _ way too much. _

He didn’t want to accept it.

No. There was no way.

No way he had fallen for Tenshouin.

He’d been denying it for months now.

So what if he gets happy every time he’s spending time with Eichi, even if he’s teasing him?

That doesn’t mean anything, they’re just friends.

And that skip his heartbeat does when their hands accidentally brushes against each other it’s only normal, Shu is not accustomed to human contact after all.

Obviously he could ignore the urge to hug Eichi every time he gets close to him.

But that night.

Shu had woken up from a rather unusual dream.

He and Eichi were kissing.

Everything felt strangely real.

The warm coming from Eichi’s body,

The way their bodies fit in so well into each other’s arms,

How good it felt to be so close to him.

And that’s when Shu knew

He couldn’t hide his feelings for Tenshouin anymore.

How bothersome, what was he supposed to do now?

There was no way he could tell him.

He didn’t thought Eichi would leave him, but he most certainly would reject him.

He was his Guardian after all, the kindness he showed to him was because it was his duty, nothing more.

And if he’d tell his feelings to him and get rejected, he wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye anymore.

And he didn’t want that.

Shu wanted to keep seeing Eichi.

But also the pain in his chest when he’s there and he’s not able to hold him, to tell him how much he _ loves _him.

Because that’s what he felt towards Eichi. Love.

It sure was an awful feeling.

Shu never fell in love before, and he was fine with that. He thinks feelings are just in the way of someone goals, blocking their way with useless thoughts.

That’s how he felt right now, he couldn’t sleep properly, he couldn’t eat,

Every second of the day he was there, wandering around his head.

So what should he do? Surely he has no idea himself, since none of the options to his dilemma were good enough.

He needed answers, as soon as possible.

So he went to a place where he always goes when he wants to clear his head.

It was far away from his house, but it was worth the trip.

It was a little lake, away from any kind of human structure, so it was perfect for him, no one ever was close there and he could be alone with his thoughts.

He sat in a fallen tree trunk and closed his eyes, trying to clear any thought attached to Eichi.

“My, my, how adorable is to see Shu-kun’s relaxing face, fufu~”

Shu opened his eyes with shock.

This was just his luck.

The last person he needed to see right now, was standing right in front of his face.

“Tenshouin! What are you doing here? How did you found this place?”

“I’m disappointed, no matter how many times i repeat this to you, you always ask the same question. I always know how to find you Shu, it’s part of my ‘Guardian Angel powers’ if you wanna call it that.”

“Well, now use your powers to get out of here, I wish to be left alone.”

“Ah, how mean Shu! I just want to spend time with my favorite person, I’ve been missing you.”

There he goes again, making those awful comments that made Shu’s stomach feel as if it were to explode. Were these the so called “butterflies” he always hears talk about in movies?

“We’ve seen each other the other day, there’s no need to spend every moment together, you know?”

“Ah, but I surely love spending precious time with Shu-kun, I can’t seem to be able to stay away from you that long.”

“Could you stop that?”

“Hmm? What thing?”

“That… that stuff you always do, being so sugary and saying _ that _kind of stuff to me. It’s annoying.”

“I’m afraid I’m not following you.”

“Stop playing dumb, Tenshouin! You know damn well what you do! Are you doing it on purpose? To… make me feel this way?”

“What are you talking about? If my compliments and sweet words have been annoying you that much, then I’ll stop, I certainly didn’t know you hate them that much.”

“But… I don’t really want you to stop.” Shu lowered his head and whispered that sentence, too ashamed to say it out loud.

“Hmm, are you playing games with me, Shu-kun? Do you want me to stop or not, make up your mind, silly.”

“Argh! Do you not understand? Stop it! I’m sure you’re doing it on purpose, to play with my mind! Stop, stop, stop!”

“Shu… calm down, it’s there something you need to say to me? You seem quite disturbed. And I’m sorry, but I have no idea of what you’re talking about.”

Shu was babbling nonsense, holding his knees to his chest, clearly having a mental breakdown.

Eichi’s heart hurt seeing him in that state. He wants to help, but how? He doesn’t even know what is going through Shu’s mind in the first place.

So he did the only thing that came to his mind.

He hugged him.

So strong and soft at the same time, hoping that Shu would get all the words Eichi wanted to say to him through that hug.

As soon as Shu realized Eichi’s action he seemed to melt into the embrace, they never hugged before, this was new to him.

It felt so warm, so comfortable. He wanted to stay in Eichi’s arms forever.

When Eichi realized Shu had calmed down, he put a distance between them, not as much as to break the hug, but just enough as to being able to look at his face.

“Shu, if something is troubling your mind I need you to talk to me so I can help you, It’s not good if you keep it all to yourself.”

“It’s not that easy you know, to talk it out.”

“Well, why don’t you try?”

“I can’t, It’s not something I can talk to someone, especially not _ you _.”

“Hm? Why not?”

“Because… It’s something about you…”

“About me? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, It’s not that, It’s about…”

Shu couldn’t find the right words.

It’s not as if this conversation haven’t went through his mind hundreds of times, over and over, and he never seems to find any words to express his feelings to Eichi.

Then maybe,

He didn’t need to use words.

Having Eichi so close to him.

Maybe it was the result of his poor state at the moment, but he was determined to show Eichi how he felt, and if he could say it to him then

He closed the distance between them and kissed Eichi.

It felt just as it did in his dream. Even better maybe, because this was the real thing.

Shu felt like he was flying, in that moment he was able to touch the sky.

But then he realized.

He was kissing Eichi. He was actually doing it.

He didn’t even know if Eichi wanted to kiss him back.

He broke the kiss as fast as he started it and pulled away from him. He was mortified. It probably shown in all his face because Eichi started laughing. It wasn’t a bad laugh, in fact, it was the most beautiful sound Shu ever heard.

“So that was what was troubling your mind Shu-kun? You wanted a kiss? You could have asked, you know?”

“No, non! It’s not that at all! I mean, It’s not just… the kiss…”

“What? There’s more? Shu-kun how very bold.”

“That’s not what I meant, you pervert! I mean that I don’t want just a kiss, I, maybe, just possibly… could have feelings for you.” His voice getting quieter and quieter the more he speaked.

“Oh.”

There it was. No response.

Shu would have preferred jumping from a tenth floor than having to listen to Eichi’s “oh” to his love confession.

He knew this was going to happen, and yet he let his feelings for the other grow stronger and stronger.

He should never have told him.

_ He should never have told him. _

**He should never have told him.**

Just as when he was about to say something, Eichi talked again.

“I never would have known we would share the same feelings towards each other, Shu.”

Was he listened correctly? Surely his mind was playing tricks on him, because there was no way Eichi would have said that.

“Repeat that again.”

“My, how greedy Shu, making me repeat such embarrassing words. Could it be that you don’t believe me? Then, by all means, let me clarify myself. I like you too, Shu. I have for a long time, you don’t know how much my heart is dancing hearing you say that your feelings towards me are the same as mine. I would have told you sooner, but I was afraid you would push me away if I did.”

Shu was just dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t say a word.

“Could it be that you still have trouble believing my words, then may I follow your example and show you by actions?”

As soon as Eichi finished his sentence he kissed Shu again.

This time it was full of emotions, he wanted to let Shu know that he wasn’t lying, that his words were genuine.

When they pulled away Eichi looked at Shu in the eye. They were both smiling.

“Shu, I love…”

And then they both lost consciousness.


	6. vi

_ Nothing in this life goes without punishment _

_ Sinners must pay their price _

When Eichi woke up he was in a totally different place.

He remember being with Shu, and then nothing more.

He didn’t know where he was, and Shu was nowhere to be seen.

In fact, there was nothing to see, the place was totally white, impossible to know where it starts and where it ends. Strangely, this place feels so familiar to him.

And that’s when he knew. He was in heaven. He was home.

But how was that possible? Angels like him aren’t allowed to return here once they are sent to Earth.

Something must have happened. Something bad.

“You have finally awaken, my dear Eichi.”

Eichi looked around but found no one near him. 

That meant it could be only one person.

His father. The one that have created him. Better known as God.

“Father? What happened to me? Why am I here?”

“All your questions will eventually be answered, my child. But first, tell me, how was your stay on Earth?”

“It was fine.”

“I see, how about your human? Did it give you any trouble? Were you able to accomplish your duty without any problem?”

“I was reluctant at first, but then we were able to develop a fairly good relationship… But you already know all this, Father. Why don’t we stop this mockery and go straight to the point?”

“Ah, I see you’re still the same old Eichi. You never had any trouble speaking you mind. Very well, I’ll be straightforward with you then. You and your human have broken one of the rules, haven’t you?”

Suddenly Eichi felt a cold sweat running through his body. This is definitely bad.

“Yes, we did. The rules clearly say an Angel and his assigned Human cannot develop a romantic relationship, but we did.”

“That’s right Eichi, you were always indeed very smart. You know that there’s consequences for those who dare defy me.”

“Yes, I know very well.”

“I don’t understand what went wrong with you. You were one of my masterpieces, Eichi. It pains me so much to see you being this rebellious. The rules exists for a reason, don’t you know the disaster the universe would turn into if I weren’t here to keep the order?”

“I am very sorry, Father, but as much as I tried, my feeling aren’t something I can keep under control. And I know that if i lived a million lives, I would chose the same destiny.”

“Oh, I know very well, Eichi. You have showed me thousands of times, always the same result.”

Something about that sentence felt just wrong.

Did he meant Eichi had died and lived a thousand lives? How many times has he went through this?

“Where is Shu?”

“Dead, of course. He’s about to be reborn, who knows how many times has he been through this, I almost feel bad for him.”

“No… You can’t do this!”

“Oh but I can. This is your punishment. You better take a well look at your memories, they’re about to be deleted.”

“Stop it! You have no right!” Eichi was crying now.

“Goodbye, my child. I dearly hope you go through the right path this time.”

“No! No! I swear I won’t forget this! I’m not going to be another one of your many toys!”

“You say that everytime, Eichi. And then you always return. Maybe this time you won’t disappoint me.”

And with that Eichi felt his world come to ruins.

Every single one of his memories with Shu being erased.

How many more times will this happen again? How many times has it been?

The last thing he remembered was his kiss with Shu, definitely the happiest time of his life.

He was trying so hard to keep it.

Don’t forget.

Don’t forget.

Don’t forget.

But it was inevitable.

Soon his mind was a clear as crystal.

He was once again just one more. Ready to accomplish his duty.

But he wasn’t just one more.

He wasn’t going to obey, Eichi wanted to _ rebel. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so if you didnt get the ending it was like, since eichi and shu disobey the rules they had to be punished right? so the punishment was go back to their lives again and again in a never ending loop, since they will fall in love with each other innevitably every time. Also the reason why eichi was reluctant to do his job as a guardian angel was because of this, hence the ending saying he wanted to rebel just as he wanted in the start of chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> please stan eishu i love them, also if you finished reading this i love you


End file.
